Sex, Lies, and Death
by Storymaker95
Summary: Its like the movie Crash about how one thing a man does can ruin everything, watch as one mistake from Ron goes from bad to worse. And watch the lives of the people around him fall. Updated Chapter 5
1. Here's to You Mrs Possible

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Kim Possible. In fact I didn't make this first chapter. But I got permission. So I hope you like it. Here we go... (**Thoughts in bold**)

**Here's to you Mrs. Possible**

Ron was fuming. **I can't believe that Monkey is taking her out again. Damn it. All I want is one day with my friend. God I only see her on missions now. Maybe I'll see her at her house today. I've got to do some chores for Mrs. Dr. P. If not. Then I at least have one cute redhead to look at today. **Ron let out a small laugh at that. He reached the front door of the Possible house and rang the door bell.

Ron was taken aback by the sight of Mrs. Dr. P as she opened the door. "Hello Ronald. Come in. Kim's not here right now. She's out with that Josh boy." Ron tried to get his jaw to work but his mind was on other things. Namely the fact that she was wearing a small blue silk robe that matched her eyes.

"Mrs. Dr. P. Um why are you wearing that?" Said Ron once speech could work again.

"I just got out of the shower. Mr. Dr. P. took the twins out today and I've got the house to my self. You know having a relaxing day alone does wonders to an women like myself."

"If I'm interrupting your day. Then I'll be on my way, and I'll the chores you needed help with later." Said Ron as he turned to leave. He felt her hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle nudge to turn around.

"You can stay Ronald. I'm feeling slightly lonely."

-0-

Kim was busy hanging out with Josh. Well if you call being bored to tears hanging out. **What did I ever see in him. I like a museum as much as the next girl but sheesh. I've seen one Picasso I've seen em all.** Josh turned to her and asked. "Having fun Kim?"

"I'm having a blast Josh." Said Kim as she tried to hide a yawn as a slight cough.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Just a little dust in my throat." Said Kim. She went back to her thoughts as they approached the next wall of paintings. **I wonder if Ron is as bored doing chores for my mother as I am being here?**

-0-

Ron was sitting on the couch at the Possible house talking to Kim's mother. "I'm glad that Kim's found someone. Sure his name may be just one letter off from monkey. But he's a good guy." Ron had to force the last bit out.

"He's just a pretty boy Ronald. Kim should know it takes more than looks to make a relationship work. Before I married Kim's father. I was dating the lead singer of a band. Sure he was good in bed but I needed more in life than just a stud." Said Mrs. Dr. P with a giggle. That was then that Ron realized that Kim's mother had been drinking a bit too much wine.

"Are you OK Mrs. Dr. P. Have you been drinking too much." Said Ron as he felt a tightening in his jeans. As he was asking her that, her robe fell open to show that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Kim needs a good boy in her life. Someone like you. She doesn't know a good thing that's right under her nose. And what a tasty thing it is." Said Mrs. Dr. P. as she placed a hand on Ron's crotch.

"Umm Mrs. Dr. P.?" Said Ron in a tone higher than he was used to.

"Call me Anne." Said Kim's mother as she reached for his zipper.

-0-

Kim and Josh left the museum to go to the mall. Where instead of going somewhere that she would like, they went into the art store. **Oh great now instead of looking at crusty paintings on a wall. We get to look at prints of crusty paintings. Does this guy have any other hobbies besides this. I bet Ron's on grout duty right now.** Kim smiled at the fact that her friend was probably suffering just about the same as her.

-0-

Anne placed her lips on Ron's. He tried to resist. **This is Kim's mother. I think of her as a mother. But she does feel damn good. **Hormones took over and he returned the kiss with full force. He felt her tongue trying to part his lips. He opened his and entwined his tongue with hers. Once the kiss was finished she spoke up. "This is between me and you Ronald. Since Mr. Possible is so busy at the space center. I don't get enough attention in that way. But if you are willing we can scratch out mutual itch." She said with a purr.

"But I'm only seventeen." Said Ron as sense kicked back in.

"And I'm thirty-eight. So what." She said as she let her robe fall to the floor.

"You have a point there." Said Ron as lust hazed over the logical part of his brain once more.

-0-

Kim and Josh were sitting at the food court eating some fries. "Hey Kim there having a gallery opening tonight. Do you want to go."

"Huh. Oh yeah that'll be great." Said Kim as she regained her senses from being bored out of her mind.

"They're going to have many new paintings from many local artists. My work is being displayed next week." Said Josh as he got more excited.

"Yay. More paintings." Said Kim under her breath. **Ron must be knee deep in work right now.** She thought with a snicker.

-0-

Ron was on his knees facing Anne on the couch. He kissed her feet and began to move up her legs. He stopped just short of her entrance. "Anne. I know you're going to laugh at me. But this is my first time doing anything like this." A blush crept onto his face as he looked up at her.

"Ronald. Since this is your first time. Just do the alphabet with your tongue." She said as she demonstrated the motions with her tongue.

"I think I can do that." He started with lower case letters. He felt her begin to move and writhe against his tongue at the letter f. So as if on instinct he began to move faster with his tongue. He lapped at her center until he felt her hands on the back of his head. "Don't stop Ronald. Feels good. Don't stop." She thrusted her hips towards his face and he felt a rush of warmth cover his tongue. Once she finished shuddering, she pulled him up and gave him a big kiss. "Now it's your turn."

-0-

Kim got Josh to go into Club Banana with her. "What do you think of this one?" She asked as she pulled out a t-shirt with a soup can on it.

"I like Warhol. Gotta love what silk screen can do to a t-shirt. The colors are perfect to the sheer contrast of our commercial medium." He said.

Kim groaned and thought. **That's it! When I get home I'm blowing off Josh.**

-0-

Ron felt Anne's tongue around his member. She had been busy sucking him for the past ten minutes. He loved the way that she just bobbed up and down on the shaft as she rubbed his scrotum. After a couple minutes she took her mouth off of his member and stood up. "Did you like that Ronald? Even though you didn't cum." She said with a mock pout.

"Yes. I really did. OH my god how did you learn to do that?" He asked.

"Like I told you before. I dated a guy in a band. Well dated him and practiced on his friends." She said with a giggle. "Well if I can't get you off that way. I've got other ways to try."

-0-

After clothes shopping. Kim and Josh went to the music store. Josh was weeding through the classical music while Kim was looking at the pop music. "Hey Kim I think I found the music that I'm going to paint your portrait to." Said Josh.

"Huh? What portrait?" Asked Kim.

"The one you agreed on posing for during lunch." Said Josh with a chuckle.

"OH that one." Said Kim as she thought. **I guess I shouldn't have tuned him out like that. Now I'm Really fucked.**

-0-

"Umm Anne? I don't have a condom." Said Ron as he got nervous.

"It's OK Ronald. After the twins I made sure that I couldn't have any more children. And I'm not worried about catching anything since this is your first time and all." She said as she guided him towards her entrance.

She let out a gasp as he started to fill her. **If Kimmie ever wises up to him. She's going to have a lot cut out for her. I mean a lot.**

Ron started to move in and out of her slick entrance. "This feels so good."

"Move faster. Harder. Fuck Me!" Anne nearly screamed as she went over the edge of another orgasm. Ron started to move faster within her. He felt pressure rise up from within. He knew that he wasn't going to last longer. "Anne. I'm gonna!"

"In me. Do it in me!" She growled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him deeper into her. With a gasp Ron began to unload into her. They collapsed on top of each other. She kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms around him. "Did you like that Ronald?"

He kissed her back and said. "Do you even have to ask." She made a shush motion with her fingers and said.

"This is our little secret right?"

"As long as I get to do that again. Yes it is." He said as he basked in the after glow.

-0-

About three hours later, Kim came home. Ron was taking a nap on the couch. She let out a giggle and started to wake him. "I guess mom wore you out with all the chores huh? At least you were having a bad day too. Oh and I'm not going to date Josh again. He's too damn boring. Are you up for some Bueno Nacho later on?" She asked trying to condense the entire day into a few sentences.

"Your mom defently wore me out. And yeah I'm up for some Bueno Nacho." Said Ron. Anne could be heard from the kitchen.

"You two have fun. I'll see you later Ronald." She let out a small chuckle.

Walking to Bueno Nacho. Kim asked. "What was that about Ron?"

"I'm going to be doing more chores for her next week." Said Ron with a grin.

"Since when are you happy about chores?" She asked but all she could see was the goofy grin on his face and the fact that he was humming a little tune that sounded like . "_Here's to you Mrs. Robinson._"

* * *

Read and Review. Next chapter:

**Bueno Nacho**


	2. Bueno Nacho

**Bueno Nacho**

"So Ron here's your nachos..." Ron got his X-TRA LARGE NACHOS... "and here's my ceasar salad."

"How do you like that it has no taste?"

"Well try it."

"Nah..."

"So what did you do for chores?"

"I'll tell you one day. But for now its the beginning of summer and I think I'll be doing chores all summer. And you'll be with... oh yeah! You dumped Josh."

"Yeah! You are way cooler than him."

"So take a ride on the wild side."

"Ron? Are you asking me out?"

"Yes." **"Wait Hey Ron its your brain. What the fuck. If she says no your friendships in danger."**

"I will go out with you."

"Nice..."

-0-

"Hey honey." said Anne Possible to David Possible.

"Hey." they kissed and Dave looked around. "Thank god I'm back home. I was at the office all day making a rocket for NASA."

"Well i was working all day."

"Oh! So your hot and sweaty and sexy."

"Yeah..." Anne took off her robe and was naked now. "I've been practicing for you."

They kissed passionately and fell on the couch. She immediately unzipped his pants and before she could start the twins knocked on the door. They quickly changed back and the twins came in.

"How was school boys?"

The boys didn't answer but ran to their rooms. When they got in they locked the door and looked at their boners.

"Dude that girl was hot, and she touched our-"

"Tim... NEAR OUR..."

"Whatever, tomorrow I'm going to make my move."

"Oh! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Fuck yeah! But it might take some time."

"Trust me I'll wait."

* * *

What are the boys planning? Will Ron tell Kim, and how will their relationship go? Find out in the next chapter:

**The Plan Part 1**


	3. The Plan Part 1

**The Plan Part 1-**

Tim and Jim went to school the next day. And Jenny was sitting at her table. Jenny was a girl all the boys in that class couldn't stop looking at. She was 15, like the boys, and she was a brunette with short shorts. The boys were looking at, what looked to them like, big boobs.

"Dude we need her. So we went over the plan and you know what to do." asked Tim.

"Yeah..." said Jim.

"Good lets do it."

Jim sat in front and in his seat and Tim sat in his seat next to Jenny.

"Hello Timothy."

"Hey... um... whatever the long way of saying Jenny is."

"Oh.. your so funny."

"Hey Jenny..."

"Yes..."

"You... um..."

"Spit it out man."

"You wanna go out!"

"Well well... lemme think..." Jenny looked like she was thinking and Tim was waiting in anticipation for the answer. "Ok."

"You mean it?"

"I meant ok I know my answer... You wanna hear it."

"Yes."

Jim looked over and saw his brother. "How long does it take?" No sooner than when he said that his brother put up his hands and had a happy face.

"He did it. Phase 1 complete."

Just then the teacher came in the room. "Settle down class, were going to learn algebra." said Mr. Barken.

(5 hours later)

"So Kim what now?" asked Ron.

"We can go to my house. Cause we went to the movies already. And I have to say, Batman rules. But I thought you said DC sucked." Kim responded.

"Screw what I said, its the shit."

"Well lets go home an-" Kim's communicator rung and Wade told Kim of a mission, Drakken was robbing a bank in London. "Shit Ron I have to go."

"Wait only you."

"Yeah! Cause when we go on missions you hear Drakken not know your name and you get pissed. And I don't want you in a crappy mood." Kim kissed Ron. "Bye." Kim went to her car and Ron knew that she'd be gone for a long time. So he went to Kim's house.

-0-

"So that was a good school day." said Jim.

"Hell yeah! Before I initiate phase 2, I'm taking her to Batman 2."

"On your date."

"Hey I got an idea. If our plan is to have sex with her than lets put one of our old baby monitors in her room and hear how she does it."

"Nice thinking but if we go in like usual she won't leave us alone in her room."

"So lets sneak in."

-0-

Ron rang on the doorbell.

"Hey Ron." said Anne.

"Hello, may i come in."

"Oh yes you may."

Ron got in and Anne took him to the couch.

"I knew you couldn't resist." Anne kissed Ron and rubbed his crotch.

-0-

"Ok so Tim you got them?"

"Yeah but they're old so they might not work for long."

"Ok, I pried the window open and our Mom's room is open."

Tim jumped in and he placed it inside a glass Koala. Then he took the other one, went outside, and snuck into his room. And listened.

-0-

Anne was rubbing for 5 minutes now and she took him into her room. Ron had his rock hard boner and Anne had her clothes off. Ron took his shirt off and he started to lick her vagina.

-0-

"Hey Tim, she's doing it." said Jim.

"But Dad's car wasn't here."

"Hey look there's a record button on here."

"Lets do it." Jim pressed the record button and listened.

-0-

"Oh! Anne yes yes!!" Ron got his blowjob fix and cumed a huge load into her mouth. She swallowed it all down and said, "Your good at cuming."

She got up and Ron picked held her and stabbed his cock into her. And started pumping.

-0-

"So far it sounds good." said Tim

-0-

Anne was screaming in pleasure. Ron kept pumping into her, but faster and faster. But when he cumed in Anne she yelled, "OH RONALD!!"

Ron laid her down and it was over for that day.

-0-

"Did she say Ronald?" asked Jim.

* * *

Well Jim and Tim know but will they tell Kim? And if so how will Ron get his punishment? Find out in the next chapter:

**The Night at Kim's**


	4. The Confrontation

**The Confrontation-**

"So Ron where's Kim?" asked Anne.

"London."

"Oh! A mission. Try this Ron."

Ron and Anne were done having sex for that day so they watched tv and ate ice cream, vanilla ice cream. Tim and Jim were in there room wondering what happened. Well actually just Jim, Tim left for the date.

(At the theatre)

"What's wrong you look weird?"

"oh... nothing something at home so lets go into Batman."

"Well I saw it already and I didn't like it."

Instead of Tim screaming why at her, he calmly said, "why?"

"Jast cause but I wanna see this movie."

"But that's R."

"Fuck it lets go." Jenny ran in and Tim followed. They ran into Pineapple Express."

Kim was in London and she just finished so she called Ron so he would know she's coming.

"Yeah... Ron I'll be there in 5 more hours."

"Ok, but when you get home I wanna go somewhere."

"Where ever you want babe. Bye"

"Bye." Ron hung up. "Well Mrs. Possible I love this tv show, what is it again."

"Its a Gorillaz concert. Oh shh... there playing Feel Good Inc." The phone rang and Anne picked it up. It was a police man.

"Ma'am its Monique and I saw your kid and his girlfriend at the AMC and they were inside an R film called Pineapple Express. And its a drug movie with weed and violence and men getting hi."

"Damn, I'll be there in a second."

"Thanks ma'am."

"Kids you are in big trouble." said Anne.

"WHat happened Mrs. P?" asked Ron.

"Well one of my boys snuck into the Pineapple Express."

"I wanna see that. It looks hilarious."

"We'll I'm gonna go get whatever kid it was and... well I don't know. Bye Ron." Anne left but Ron took one more scoop of ice cream and was going to follow her out but Jim stopped Ron.

"You asshole." said Jim taking his wooden bat and hitting his leg hard. Ron screamed.

"You had sex with my Mom? She's married?!" He hit him once more.

"Look Ron I will hit you more but while I am I need to tell you something." He hit him. Ron was crying and screaming.

"I want you to do this for me..."

-0-

"Thanks Monique... Tim are you fucking crazy. All this for a girl."

"Mom, I went to see Batman but she ran in here and I ran to get her out but the movie was hilarious. And then when I was um... done with what I was doing I wanted to leave but Monique cleaned up here."

"Well what were you doing?"

"Making out with Jenny."

"Where is she?"

"She ran away. But she'll be at school tomorrow and I'll talk to her."

"No I will, and her parents to."

They left and Ron was at home thinking of what Jim told him. "Well at least Kim's coming back. Sadly its tomorrow. Stupid German flights took her to Amsterdam."

It was night and the twins were sleeping, Mr and Mrs. Possible were reading a book, Ron was thinking of Kim while listening to his iPod, and Kim was in Amsterdam.

* * *

Next chapter:

**Kim's Back/ The Plan Part 2**


	5. Kim's BackThe Plan Part 2

**Kim's Back-**

"Hey Kim," said Ron getting Kim from the street. "how was Amsterdam?"

"There were alot of freaks, but they were nice. And I think I got hi." said Kim.

"Can't wait to go."

"So what's up with you?"

"Just waiting for you to come back."

"That's sweet, hey why don't you get dressed and come over my house round 9:00 and well watch t.v"

"Ok... I'll come over, why not now. Its 5:00 and perfectly fine."

"Becuse at 9:00 my parents leave for a banquet and I wanna shop for clothes."

"Ok then Kim, I'll come over later."

(8:50)

"Yes Mom, so when do you come home?" asked Kim.

"About 3:00 tomorrow. And the boys are at the theatre for punishment." said Anne.

"Overnight?"

"A cop is there looking after them."

"That's great. Well I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay... sweetie... I wanna tell you something.." she was then interupted by her husband Dave.

"Time to go come on."

"Oh... It'll have to wait Kim." she hugged Kim and said bye. Then left out the door and drove off. Soon after Ron came with a bag and was invited in.

"So what did you do all after noon?" asked Kim.

"Played Soul Calibur 4 and unlocked Yoda. But when Kim... when will home come out!"

"I don't know what's in the bag."

"Movies, t.v shows, candy, and popcorn."

"Nice see you come prepaired."

"I know.." Ron kissed Kim and Kim lead him to the couch then kissed him more.

"Wow... frisky much.." said Ron.

"What we've known each other since we were young so I love you, just not as a brother anymore."

"Oh! That's nice."

"So you wanna see the outfit I got?"

"Yes please."

Kim went upstairs and Ron turned on the t.v he looked around and saw a victoria's secret bag in the corner.

**"Does this mean what I think it means. Am I realy going to have sex with Kim, after I did her Mom today. Fuck, me and this sexy body. What ever you do don't say that's not how your Mom does it."**

"Well Ron, you like?"

Ron looked at Kim, she had a purple see through silk skirt but a bra and panties under.

"You don't have to ask you look sexy."

Kim sat on Ron's lap and slowly started to gring on him.

"Woah! What's this?" Kim looked at Ron's boner. And it was pretty big. She whispered in his ear,"This will be a very long night."

* * *

**The Plan Part 2-**

(9:00)

"Ha you have to clean this whole theatre." said Jim laughing.

"Fuck you." said Tim.

"Well I'm going to see a movie and you can clean my mess up when I'm done."

Jim went into the theatre and sitting next to him was Jenny.

"Oh... hey Tim."

"Hey..." **Wait she thinks I'm Tim just play along."**

"Sorry for what happened did you get in trouble?"

"Me no. I blamed it on my brother and he's cleaning the main hall."

"That's funny, well it sucks no ones watching this I'm kinda creeped out cause no one is here." She got closer to him but he recognized her hand was on a specific part of his pants and he was starting to get a boner.

"Well since no ones around lets take advantage of it." Jim said.

Jenny took her hand and unziped his pants and a boner came out and she started to suck. Soon after Tim came in.

"Hey Jim... wait is that."

Jenny poked her head up "Wait this is Jim? Oh.. well I can't stop now. Wanna make this a 3 some."

Tim got it on it and started to get his blow job while Jim messed with her tits and jacked off. Then she turned to Jim ang gave him a blow job while Tim was in her vagina.

-0-

"Hey Monique, where's that dude with the twin?" asked an employe.

"I don't know lemme look for him."

-0-

The twins were finishing up. And when all three of them walked out the twins said "Mission Complete."

* * *

Well now that the kids don't need Ron anymore will they tell? If they do how will Kim take it." Next chapter:

**The Next Day**


	6. The Next Day

**The Next Day-**

Kim awoke next to Ron and she smiled and layed her head on his chest. **"I Love you..." **thought Kim. Then Ron woke up and kissed her head.

"I love you too..."

Kim kissed him and then they took a shower together and changed into their clothes then left the room to find Jim and Tim playing video games.

"Hey boys."

"Hey loser why is Ron here?" asked Jim.

"At 7 in the morning?" asked Tim.

"Well me and Ron had sex and... I... can't believe I said that."

"So who was better Ron, Kim or our Mom?" asked Tim.

"What are you talking about. He he."

"What did you say about Mom?" asked Kim.

"Ron didn't tell you he had sex with Mom and now you." said Jim.

"You didn't..." Kim said crying.

Ron ran out of the house and went to his room. Kim ran into her room crying. Ron called Jim on his cell phone and said,

"What the hell man, I thought if I did what you wanted you wouldn't tell."

"Well the plan worked itself out for the best and we didn't need you. If I don't need someone I cut them off."

"You bastard." Jim hung up.

Kim stayed in her room all night crying until she left and went to Monique's house. She told her what happened and Monique was very compassionate to her.

"I can't believe he did that. Maybe when your Mom asked him to go over for chores they did it."

"I can't feel anything for him but hate and revenge."

"Well what do you plan to do. Eww... your not going to have sex with Mr. Stoppable are you."

"Fuck no. But i don't know who yet."

* * *

Sorry it was small I just wanted to get the part out where she found out about the sex with her Mom. And also I'm getting Soul Calibur 4. Next chapter will be longer and better. Next chapter:

**Mom**


	7. Mom

**Mom-**

"Hey boys were back." said Anne.

"Oh... Mom we need to talk," said Jim and Tim in unison. "we must know why did you have sex with Ron."

"What..."

"We have you on recording having sex with someone and you said Ron."

"Well.. um..."

"Mom..."

"Yes I did."

"Why isn't Dad good enough.""

"It's not that, I was born this way. Where's Kim and get your Dad in here too I need to confess."

-0-

"Look I was born loving guys. I loved being near someone who liked me. And my first sexual experience was great and it felt so good, but later on it got old how sex with the same man gets repetitive. So when my boy friend Steven got a band together I was the groupie that eventually slept with everyone. But when I met Dave, your father, he was so nice I would never do anything to him. But I felt the erge to so I did." The family was so sad to hear all this.

"So who did you sleep with?" asked David.

"A man named John, but after I did he found out later I got pregnant and he ran away, but it was your baby Kim. Cause he wore a condom. But I think he died no one heard from him. But then the doctor after I was done with labor said I had given some genes to Kim from John and David. So maybe Kim's unique fighting style comes from him."

"What! So is this man beside me my father or John?" yelled Kim.

"Well they both are in a way." Kim got up and slaped her Mom hard then ran into her room and locked the door.

"oww... well I never felt the urge to sleep with anyone else since I had to raise kids. But I thought one boy couldn't hurt. And Ron was the closest target." Suddenly cop cars came up to the house and brought down the door and arrested Mrs. Possible.

"What the..." they took her outside and slammed her on the hood.

"Hey!! Oficer what are the fucking charges?!"

"Sexual abuse."

She was taken away and Kim came down with tears in her eyes.

"Did they take her."

* * *

Next chapter:

**A Shocking Discovery**


	8. A Shocking Discovery

**A Shocking Discovery-**

"Kim how could you do that?" asked David

"I loved Ron after we kissed after all these years of knowing each other I thought I was his first." replied Kim.

"First kiss... right?"

"Yeah... first kiss."

"Well Kim what your Mom did was... terrible to say the worst. But she'll be put in jail for what she did. This would've been over you saw her."

"She's a slut Dad she would never had stopped."

"Maybe, but now she'll be in jail, and when she gets out she'll lose her job, have to sign up as a sexual predator, and where ever she lives this will follow her."

"I'm sorry," said Kim wiping her tears." I just don't want her here."

(In Tim and Jim's room)

"Wow... that's terrible what happened to Mom. Do you think she deserved it?"

"Yes, she's a whore." Tim scratched his crotch.

"You've been doing that allot, you should get checked."

"Shut up, I'm probably just sick."

"You get sick... not your penis." Tim gave Jim a weird look. "You did go into her vagina."

"So... I wore a condom."

"Yeah... you were working in a theatre that night, and you brought a condom for something you didn't know was going to happen."

"Well I knew it was going to happen sometime so I brought one. Here it is."

"Look at it. Its closed."

-0-

"ooo."

"Yeah Rufus, it felt so good but when I was doing it with Anne I knew it was going to be wrong."

Rufus looked at Ron before he went to sleep. But in Ron's dreams he saw Rufus come up to him.

"Hey Ron. You look sad."

"I am sad."

"Why Ron?"

"Well I didn't tell Kim the truth."

"Well when I'm sad I think of all the things I like. Like this." Back round music came up and Rufus sung of all the things he liked.

"An apple pie, a bright blue sky, a breezy meadow in July. An ice cream bar, a shooting star, the sound of a steel guitar."

"That's wonderful tell me more."

"The sound of rain and wearing a hat with a cane. Timpani window paints, lovely to see. Dust on a window ciel, the feel of a dollar bill, vacations in Brazil fill me with glee. These are all the little things that make me smile, these are all the things that make life worth while, everybody knows the Holocaust was a lie, so lets sing about the things we like and don't be shy."

Ron's smile was wiped off his face, "What was that about the Holocaust?"

"A strip of lace, a happy face, eugenics really takes the cake, counting sheep's and froggy leaps, touching Ron inappropriately while he sleeps."

"Hey!"

"I like the feel of grain, the screams of a man in pain, blood coming down like rain showering me. That everlasting thril during the final kill, body dumped in a landfill, how did it get there? These are all the little the little things that make me smile these are all the things that make life worth while. One day I'll eat your brains and it'll be great, so lets sing about the things we like and meet your fate."

Ron was shaking, "That was... great..."

"You whore."

Ron woke up sweating like crazy and Rufus was on his side of the bed sleeping.

A week passed by and the city was quiet, after a week in holding Anne Possible was going to court. Everyone in the city went to see the outcome, even Ron's parents came back from their month long vacation in Cairo.

"Mrs. Anne Possible, you had sex with this, Ron Stoppable and are you aware he is underage." asked Judge Raven. Judge Raven is Monique's mom.

"Yes I am."

"And you still did what you did, knowing the consequences of your actions?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything the lawyer of this lady would like to present before the ruling?"

The lawyer shook his head.

"Well then what does the jury say?"

"Guilty." said a man in the jury.

"Well Anne Possible you are hear by found gu-" she was interrupted by Mrs. Stoppable.

"WAIT!!" Everyone saw her and Mrs. Stoppable took a deep breath.

"Ron is the legal age."

"Mrs. Stoppable his birth certificate says he will be 18 next week."

"That's for the U.S." Everyone gasped.

"Ron was born in Canada. He was born two weeks ago 18 years ago. Right before we left. So when my boy Ron had sex with Anne. He was the legal age." She took out his birth certificate from Canada.

"Mrs. Possible you are free to go." said the judge. Anne stood up with her lawyer and they walked out. Some applauding some looking down at her. But now that the obstacles were out of the way. She was very determined to find Kim's partial father John.

Kim stayed in her chair and cried. She was going to punish her Mom as she deserved.

* * *

Will Anne find John? How will Kim punish her Mom? Next Chapter:

**Finding John**


	9. Finding John

**Finding John-**

Anne didn't go home that night, she moved to a condo and she was on her laptop talking to all the people she knew from back in the day with the help of Skype.

"So Jamie do you know where John is?"

"No? But I know someone who does... his name is Joseph."

Eventually she got to a man named Frank who knew John and he said he changed his name.

"What's his new name?"

"His name now is --."

Anne couldn't believe his new name. She knew this person. She immediately went to find him.

(At Ron's house)

Ron was in big trouble and he was asleep in his room. Dreaming with Rufus.

"Why don't you kill them Ron?"

"There just kids."

"So because of them you pay. You have too, let anger flow through."

"Well what should I do?"

"Start with this --!"

(At Kim's house)

"I hate Ron. I should kill him for what he did." said Tim.

"Which is??" said Kim.

"He split this family apart. Mom is off somewhere. Kim, your always sad and you wanna get back at Ron."

"Yes tonight we get him. Hard."

Jim overheard and went to Ron's house. He saw him asleep so he woke him up.

-0-

Dave was out drinking hard liquor that night.

"Fuck you... (hick up) Jew. HA HA." He threw up then got into his car and drove... fast.

-0-

"Time to go Kim." said Tim. "Get your weapons Kim."

"I'll use my fists."

Tim got his bat and went for the knife.

"No. We beat him up, we don't kill him."

"Well I can't get it anyways, its gone."

"Hey... where's Jim."

"Fuck him for now, lets go. Whoever messes with Tim gets his horns."

-0-

At Ron's house the doorbell rang and Ron answered it. He saw Tim's bat and he immediately ran upstairs to hide. When Tim got up there he saw multiple doors. Kim went into one Tim the other. Eventually they cornered him and Kim kicked him in the nuts, while Tim took him down with the bat.

"You ruined us." Tim said then hit him with his bat.

"You broke my heart." Kim said kicking him hard.

"We should kill you." said Kim again.

"Then lets kill him." said Tim rising his bat up to strike a fatal blow to Ron's face. But before it hit him he stopped and looked behind him. He saw Jim stabbed him in the back... Literally. And Kim was holding the end of the handle and they were both very angry. As Tim fell thunder and rain came.

-0-

Dave was going so fast when he turned his car lights off the thunder was his only light, but it didn't come so often. So he drove laughing hard all the way there making racial slurs. Until a man in the middle of the road begging for change came into view.

"You fucking loser. Let me help you asshole..." David tried to run him over but he moved very fast and David hit a toe truck on the other side of the street. David flipped over and when the car hit the ground shards of glass pierced his head and he, along with Tim, died that night.

Anne was at an airport making her way to London. Where Kim left last week.

* * *

Sorry it was short but for some reason I felt really good writing it while listening to Yes by Coldplay on their new album Viva La Vida.

Thank you Stubbs for your two cents and keep reviewing, you and everyone else who reads. And get Viva La Vida the newest album by Coldplay, I rate it a 4 and a half. Thanks for reading Next chapter:

**Finding John Part 2**


	10. Finding John Part 2

**Finding John Part 2-**

Kim awoke on the couch and saw Tim on the floor. She laughed a little because he fell off. Then she rubbed her aching head and walked into the kitchen.

"Ron..." she saw Ron and he was backing away from her.

"Get away from me." he said.

"What happened Ron."

"You killed Tim and tried to kill me."

It started to come back to Kim. "I remember now. Tim got to much power and wanted to kill you. But he needed to die himself."

"So you and Jim killed Tim."

"Well mostly Jim."

"That's not the point... Police, jail, no freedom, and villans running wild. Does this mean anything."

Kim looked confused.

"Kim people look up to you. If they hear about this... they'll hate you. And the villans already in jail will kill you. And this will stick with you forever."

"I know it was bad, but it was kill or be killed."

"Is it still that way, or can you just stop and think... What happened to the girl I used to know." Before Ron left he said, "Tim's in my room. Get him out of there."

Ron shut the door and walked outside for a little bit. The phone rang suddenly and Kim answered.

"Hello."

"Kim, is this you?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Dr. Neil. I have gruesome news."

"Oh... Hello Dr. Neil. What's wrong."

"Your father, my hero... Died last night in a car accident."

"Oh no!" Kim was shocked, to men in the family died already.

"Kim..." the man was crying now. "I know how hard this is for you. Your Mom leaving after having an affair, and I don't want to know what else is happening in your personal life. I'm sorry Kim. Goodbye."

Kim dropped the phone and ran to wake up Jim. When he woke up she told him what happened.

(In London)

"Hello Mr. Trump." yelled Anne from the noisy streets to a man inside a Trump's Bakery.

"Ello dear. You wanna see John don't ya?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then I'll take you to him in me car. You do know which side to get into right."

"Yes I do."

"Good, I'll get the guns."

-0-

Ron heard the news and said, "Oh great! Two down how many more too go."

Kim looked down and Jim was hugging her while Ron was on his knees.

"We have to get out of here." said Jim. "Move to... well somewhere else. With Kim's car we can do it."

"Where will we live? No one here has a college degree and so we can't live in a house." replied Kim.

"Rent an apartment. Use your trust fund money and get an apartment."

"I like Jim's idea lets do that." said Ron.

"What?!"

"Think of it Kim, cops will talk to us about your Dad's death, maybe someone here will tick and they'll eventually see Tim's body. In the end its kill, by running away, or be killed, by getting caught. I think we have one night to pack our stuff and move. And I know where were going to go."

-0-

Anne and Mr. Trump were inside a Porche driving to the maximum security prison to break out John. Mr. Trump crashed his car in the side of the prison and guards came. Anne and Mr. Trump shot them all down and went to Drakken's cell. He was cowering on the floor. Anne took down the bars and handcuffed Drakken.

"Not again." he said.

"Your coming with me John."

* * *

I'm sorry I didn't update in along time. I was in San Antonio, Texas in a hotel right next door to Six Flags. But I'm back and I thought I would cut the story off when Tim, Kim, and Ron move. But then I saw a story and it had 165 chapters so I might keep the story going.

Review and vote if I should cut it or keep going.

See you later


	11. The Move

**The Move-**

It was 3:00 a.m and Ron put all the bags inside the car and Jim was checking for anything else they'd need. Kim was sleeping cause she was the driver. When the boys were ready they woke up Kim, she rubbed her eyes but was ready to go. They all got into the car and drove off.

"Lets go to Dimmsdale."

-0-

Drakken was in a dark room and Anne was telling him what had happened over the last few years.

"I can't believe. I tried to kill her all those times I wish I knew."

"Its not a big deal right now. I have to sneak you into the states and then find Kim annd tell her."

"Fine. But this is awkward."

"Well then lets not waste time my darling."

"my enemy is good at stuff cause of me. My number 1 dream."

Anne gave him a look and sped up.

-0-

"So Kim, you sure you want to leave?"

"Yes. I have to go... we have to go."

"Well lets go. Garmin's ready so it'll lead us there."

Kim rode on the road to California.

(An 3 Hours Later)

The police were searching Kim's house when they found a arm sticking out.

"Boss, we found something."

Mr. Barkin quit his job and went to be a police boss. He really liked the power. So he went over and saw Tim dead is the dirt.

"God damn...."

* * *

It took me forever to get this done but I did it. Hope you like it sorry its short.


	12. Sorry

**Sorry, THIS STORY IS PUT ON HOLD UNTIL I GET MY THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS STORY STRAIGHT. NO NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE PUT UP FOR AWHILE SO LOOK AT ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES. SORRY FOR THE BAD INFO...**

** THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!!**


End file.
